


Siempre iré por Usted, My Lord (SebasCiel).

by F3lix



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F3lix/pseuds/F3lix
Summary: A través del tiempo, incluso entre Universos, Sebastian siempre vestirá con la piel que su Amo le dió, aunque cambie un poco las reglas del Juego. +18AU [Finalizado]
Relationships: sebasciel
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, no sé como es que comenzó todo... bueno, si lo recuerdo...

Recuerdo que comenzamos a frecuentar a un nuevo socio de papá.  


La primera vez que lo ví me pareció la persona más gentil y amable del mundo. Su atención puesta en mi.

Solo en mi. 

Él me hizo un rico postre de chocolate y me hizo sentir la persona más importante. En mi pequeño mundo eso fue todo. 

Y así, mis padres comenzaron a frecuentarlo más y más, él tan digno, se ganó fácilmente la confianza de mis padres, y la mía. 

Me leía cuentos, era amable conmigo. 

Después de una larga y aburrida reunión de negocios, debido a una fuerte lluvia inesperada, nos quedamos a dormir en su mansión. Una mansión elegante a decir verdad. 

Esa noche no tenía conmigo a mi preciado Bitter Rabbit para poder espantar a los rayos. 

Así que busque a mamá y a papá, pero no los encontré, además, esa mansión daba mucho miedo de noche. 

Y lo encontré a él, solo en una habitación bebiendo vino.

Al notarme, quise huir y negarlo todo. Él me dijó que no le tuviera miedo, que él no me íba a comer. 

Me mintió. 

Hablamos por un rato. Y yo le pregunté sino se sentía solo en esa mansión y él me contestó que un poco, pero que pronto ya no lo estaría más, que  
tendría una magnífica compañía.

Tontamente,.me sentí un poco celoso. No quería perder su atención.

En modo de protesta solo refunfuñe, él se rió.

Ah, cómo era su sonrisa? 

No la recuerdo bien, pero por primera vez me sentí inquieto ante su presencia. 

El tiempo pasó, dejando estragos.

Poco a poco, sin darme cuenta lo iba perdiendo todo, los reproches de mi familia y la... Él también, comenzo a frecuentar nuestra mansión. 

Entonces comencé a notarlo, él solo se fijaban en mi.

Poco le importan los negocios con mis padres... creo... y bueno, mi hermano gemelo mayor nunca tuvo tanta atención como para conmigo. 

A discreción, comenzó, con abrazos más largos e incómodos, luego, besos dispersos en mi cara, lo aterrador fue cuando, fueron en los labios y en la boca. 

Aprovechaba cualquier momento que estuviéramos solos y a su alcance. 

Trataba de invitarle pero papá y mamá siempre me ponían a su alcance. Solo a mi, pero a mí hermano no.

Luego comenzaron las caricias encima y bajo la ropa. Fue incómodo.

Quería llorar y salir corriendo. Pero él dijó que eso era normal, cuando dos personas se amaban.  
Y qué él y yo nos amabamos.

Alguien me amaba...

Y entonces lo entendí, me estaba quedando solo, papá y mamá cada vez se alejaban de mi, mi hermano se había comprometido con nuestra alegre prima. 

Quería gritar, pero temía que nadie me oyera y que me odiaran más...

Paso el tiempo y las visitas a la mansión Micheslis se hicieron más extensas, él comenzó a entrenarme a como amarse entre hombres. 

La primer vez, tenía miedo, y él no fue precisamente gentil. Podía sentir como se abría paso en mi piel, como lo marcaba con todo su ser. 

Me dijó que me amaba. Yo solo pude gemir de dolor y exitación... Quién diablos hace eso en una situación así? 

De ahí en adelante, dormía con él, a veces lo tenía atrás de mí, en frente, de lado, sin poder verlo y/o escucharlo, debajo de mi. Para un cuerpo joven y sin experiencia eso era confuso y aterrador.

Una vez mientras me cogía y me besaba, me dijo que cuando yo cumpliera 15 años, yo sería totalmente suyo. 

Se me erizó la piel y contrage mis músculos inconscientemente de la impresión.

Él tuvo una maravillosa venida en mí, según él.

El líquido entre mis muslos y las marcas en mi piel, confirmaban que él no me está mintiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian Michaelis 

Para ser sinceros, la primera vez que oí hablar de la enigmática Familia Phantomhive, no me causó ningún interés. 

La primera vez que converse con ellos, me parecieron burdos y pretenciosos. 

Cuando escuché hablar sobre los Gemelos Phantomhive, sentí pena por ellos. 

Cuando le conocí, pensé que era la cosa más interasante del mundo, un pequeño Lord, frágil y fácil de romper. 

Es una pena que no hubiese tenido mejores padres. Pero eso es algo a lo que yo debo estar agradecido. 

Disfruté conocerle, un mocoso arrogante, amante de los postres. 

Los negocios de la familia Phantomhive incluyeron muchas cosas, y entre esas cosas estaba el pequeño Lord. 

Yo le salvaría y le llevaría a mi infierno. Después de todo, su familia me lo facilitó. Vaya que eran unos padres nefastos. Dejar a su pequeño hijo en las manos de un monstruo. 

Un monstruo que le robó sus primeros besos, caricias y su piel. 

Mentiría si dijera que no noté su quebranto, ah, pero eso lo hacía más exitante.

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez. 

Como le abrumaba y aterraba tal acto y como no podía evitarlo. Cómo se rindió a mi. 

La vida fue muy injusta, aún que debo decir que hubiera sido peor tu final. Por los menos en mis garras encontrarás consuelo. 

Debo decirte que siempre me divierto contigo.

Por ello, en esa ocasión, te pedí que te casarás conmigo. Después de todo, estaba próximo a cumplir 27 años, era momento de sentar cabeza.

Y quién mejor que tú para ello. 

Quiero explicarte el porque de mis actos. Y el porque eres mi persona amada.

Tu siempre has sido.....

Ah, lo sé. Lo comprendí al ver tus ojos rojos. Te agradezco por salvarme. 

E aprendido a lidiar con está situación y mis emociones, después de todo, yo soy yo, el que era y seré. 

Yo soy tu Rey y tú mi Peón

-No es así, Sebastian?

-Siempre a sido así, My Lord.

-Pero para que sepas, esté chistesito te saldrá caro.

**Author's Note:**

> NT:   
> Anime y Manga: Kuroshitsuji  
> Aurora: Yana Toboso
> 
> NOTA2: Puedes ayudarme en   
> https://ko-fi.com/felix801 y/o pedirme comisiones :3


End file.
